


Thoughts from the past

by silverynight



Series: Love is not a victory march [7]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Cinnamon Roll Newt Scamander, M/M, Overprotective Theseus Scamander, Protective Original Percival Graves, stupid people talking bad about precious newt, they're going to suffer though don't worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-03 04:48:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16319471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverynight/pseuds/silverynight
Summary: Tumblr prompt: Love is not a victory march request! You don’t have to do it if you don’t want to, but a fic with newt and his ex-hogwarts friends talking shit about precious newt to percival (because they don’t know percy knows newt) in a ball MOM is holding and where MACUSA is attending





	Thoughts from the past

Queenie finally admits one of the worst choices she has made is to stand right next to Mr. Graves while he watches Newt dancing with his brother. Because the Director of Magical Security is very much pleased just by seeing Newt, although his thoughts quickly turn from happy to very happy.

Very happy and explicit thoughts about lovely Newt. Which leads her to think, before deciding to go and look for her sister (lamenting that Jacob can’t be there with her), that Newt is going to be very happy that night as well, if everything goes as Graves is imagining it.

She’s about to leave, when she notices two men approaching them; it seems they have spotted Newt.

“Is that Scamander?” Says the one with black hair, nudging the other insistently.

“You mean the war hero, the terror of Hogwarts?”

“No, you idiot. I meant little Scamander, remember? Newt?”

“Oh, right!” The one with the blue eyes looks at the center of the room again, where couples keep dancing and chatting merrily. Although, it’s easy to spot the two brothers, especially because Newt looks beautiful tonight.

Queenie personally made sure of it.

Graves tenses, like he always does whenever someone is talking about his Newt, although he pretends he doesn’t.

“He’s a cutie,” comments the black haired one. “Well… He’s always been, too bad he was a fucking weirdo.”

Queenie notices how Graves’ grip on the glass of wine he’s holding has tighten considerably.

“I would’ve given him a go, back then you know?” Whispers the other, although Queenie suspects they both have had too much to drink for none of them realizes their whispers are quite loud. “But he was always trying to get into forbidden forest and talking about his precious creatures.”

“Even if he had been normal, you wouldn’t have been able to touch him, his brother would’ve killed you. Remember what happened to the ones that used to mock him?”

The other shivers, glancing in Theseus’ direction.

“You’re right. He must really love him.”

“He loves Newt too much, if you ask me. It’s… odd.”

Silence… Queenie thinks they’ve decided to shut up finally, but then, their thoughts go back to Newt.

“Too bad he’s still a weirdo, heard he still talks to animals.”

“That fucking little–”

“Hey, you’re bleeding, man!” The dark haired interrupts his friend when he watches as Graves brakes the glass in his hand.

The Director finally turns around, too busy with the anger that’s consuming his mind to care about his palm, completely covered in wine and blood.

“Mr. Graves, Newt’s gonna worry if he sees you like this,” Queenie comments and only then the auror decides to heal himself.

“You’re right, Miss Goldstein.”

“Newt? Do you know him?” Finally, they start to realize, especially by Graves’ murderous glare that maybe they have screwed up.

“He’s my boyfriend.”

Sadly, one of them it’s still too drunk to stop himself from talking again.

“Is he good in b–bed? I bet he screams like a wh–”

Before Queenie can blink, she hears a crack and the two of them are on the floor, crying in pain, at least until Graves silences them both.

“What do you think you’re doing?” Theseus hisses, appearing quickly next to them. Fortunately, just a few guests have noticed that something’s going on.

Queenie looks back at the middle of the room and watches Newt and Tina dancing. She wonders if he has noticed, although from where she’s standing she can’t hear his thoughts to find out.

Graves quickly explains what happened to Theseus and big overprotective brother turns into a feral, wild thing just in seconds. It gets even worst when he recognizes them.

“Finnegan, Williams,” he spits their names as they’re something disgusting. “I thought you were part of the good ones. Seems I was mistaken.”

Theseus’ so angry, he can’t hide all his thoughts from Queenie; that’s how she finds out he used to keep a list of Newt’s classmates and he classified them, according to how nice they were with his little brother. Newt became untouchable during most of his time in Hogwarts after Theseus basically terrorized half of the school.

“What are we going to do with you two?”

Although Theseus doesn’t get to say more for Madam President herself walks towards them.

“Could you explain to me what in Mercy Lewis’ name is this? Let me remind you the Minister of Magic is here, so this better not be–”

“They were carrying this,” Graves shows Picquery a potion that Queenie has no idea he had or why he had it with him, but she’s sure it doesn’t belong to any of them. “Looks like experimental.”

Therefore illegal. Picquery narrows her eyes at the men on the floor. Graves lifts the silence spell from Finnegan.

“Anything to say?” He smirks, confident.

Queenie hears the man’s confused and scared thoughts; his first instinct is to deny everything, but after one more look at Theseus he realizes prison is the kindest option for both of them.

“We bought it from a… woman in a bar. Said it would get us high.”

Picquery rolls her eyes, deciding that has just been a waist of her time.

“I’ll tell Weiss to take them to MACUSA,” she sighs and then turns to Theseus and Graves. “Please behave from now on.”

***

Newt recognizes the men when Weiss takes them and after a glance at Theseus and Graves he figures out that somehow the whole thing has something to do with him.

“Gellert must not know about this, okay?” He mumbles to his aurors.

Queenie thinks that’s a very wise decision, because Grindelwald is unpredictable and he definitely doesn’t take well when someone… anyone insults Newt.

“Come here, Percy. I haven’t danced with you yet.”


End file.
